memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Amnell Kree
|birth = 2340 |affiliation = |posting = FOIC, Marduk Carrier Battle Group |rank = Admiral |status = Active |marital = Single |father = Beshan Rovel |mother = Annis Rax |name = Amnell Kree, née Rovel}} Amnell Kree is a joined Trill and the third host of the Kree symbiont since 2359. A former Peregrine pilot and a decorated veteran of the Dominion War, she is currently the commanding officer of the Marduk Carrier Battle Group. Biography Early life Amnell Kree was born Amnell Rovel on to a Starfleet science officer, then-Commander Beshan Rovel, and his joined Trill wife Annis Rax. Ambitious from an early age, she applied to the in 2356 and to Starfleet Academy in 2358. Her Academy application was accepted and she entered on command track that fall. Brash and somewhat arrogant, during her time at the Academy she racked up 21 demerits for discipline infractions. However, her scores in all other areas were so high that the Academy commandant overrode an attempt to expel her, hoping she would mature into a fine officer. During the Academy's summer break in 2359 Rovel was assigned Lucas Tran, a fixer for the Trill delegation to the Federation Council, as . In her sophomore year at the Academy she became one of the youngest symbiosis applicants ever accepted for joining, and received the Kree symbiont, previously hosted by Edrin Kree, in November 2359. Now Amnell Kree, she increasingly focused on tactical and pilot training, earning the with cluster in 2360, and medals for sharpshooting with both the and the . She graduated top of her class in 2362, but due to her demerits she was disqualified from Academy . Starfleet career Upon graduation Kree was assigned to the as a flight controller. The next year she was transferred to the as a . The job left her with a lot of free time, and she wrote multiple papers on the relative merits of the use of small craft in combat operations. Some of them reached the ears of Starfleet Command. She was promoted to lieutenant junior grade in 2364. In 2370, following the appearance of the Maquis in the Federation-Cardassian , Kree authored an impassioned op-ed for on the capabilities of the guerrillas' modifications to the Peregrine-class in comparison to Starfleet's . Starfleet Command, already experimenting with small craft for combat support at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, ordered her transferred to the Martian shipyard and assigned to the Carrier Tactics Development Program, promoting her to full lieutenant. Using holodeck recreations of Maquis ships she convinced them that the design was viable. Starfleet licensed the Peregrine-class chassis and began mass-producing it as the . In 2372, as the heated up, Utopia Planitia completed a refit of the starship as a carrier for the new fighters. Kree was promoted to lieutenant commander and assigned to the Lincoln as executive officer of the ship's Peregrine squadron. Dominion War When war broke out in 2373, the Lincoln was assigned as part of the joint Starfleet-KDF task force that obliterated the Dominion shipyards at while Captain Benjamin Sisko led a fighting retreat from Deep Space 9. Kree was credited with four kills of s during the battle. Over subsequent months the Lincoln was involved in many sorties against the Dominion as part of the . The Lincoln took part in in 2374, and Kree's squadron was launched as part of the second wave of fighters ordered to attack the Cardassians. During the subsequent fighting her commanding officer was killed, and she took command of the wing and used them to screen a salvo of torpedoes from several Galaxy-class ships including the Lincoln and the that blasted a hole through the Dominion lines, a maneuver eventually dubbed the "Kree Slash". She then led her squadron's ten survivors against the destroyer as she moved to fill the gap, and fired a torpedo shot that passed through a hull breach to score a direct hit on the warp core, destroying the vessel instantly and wedging the gap open. This enabled the Venture and Lincoln s to break through and follow the to Deep Space 9. Kree was credited with the kill against the Bondalek, promoted to commander, awarded the for the development of the Kree Slash, and assigned as permanent commander, air group of the Lincoln. The Lincoln continued to sortie against the Dominion in raids behind enemy lines, and in late 2374 joined the joint Starfleet-KDF-Romulan invasion force into the . As the fleet broke past the Cardassian s one of her squadmates, Ensign Apria, was shot down and crash-landed on II. Kree and her wingman Lieutenant Arthur Davies went in after her and strafed a column of Jem'Hadar heading to the crash site. With Davies providing cover fire, Kree landed and rescued Apria, killing three Jem'Hadar with her sidearm in the process. Kree was awarded the Starfleet Expeditionary Medal and the for Apria's rescue. The Lincoln was rotated off the front lines for repairs and to replenish combat losses barely a week before the Breen joined the war and destroyed the fleet at Chin'toka. Kree regretted not being there but recognized that, based on the outcome of the battle, there was nothing she could've done if she had been. She got her chance to avenge Starfleet's losses when the Federation Alliance invaded Cardassia Prime, but her fighter was hit during the final assault and she was severely wounded. While she recovered in a Starfleet hospital, she was awarded the Purple Heart, and along with approximately 27 million other Starfleet personnel received the Dominion War Service Medal in early 2376. Through the war, Kree had scored 18 confirmed kills against Jem'Hadar attack ships and one against a Cardassian capital ship (the Bondalek). Post-war service Kree remained CAG of the Lincoln until 2380, when she accepted promotion to captain and was given command of the starship . She continued to practice flying and carrier command operations in the holodeck for the next seven years. In 2385 the Susquehanna responded to reports of a spatial anomaly in the and discovered a Terran Empire starship that had crossed into the prime universe, the Galaxy-class . The smaller, faster Susquehanna was able to fly rings around the Decisive, striking the bridge with a photon torpedo and demolishing the starboard nacelle with phaser fire. She then led a boarding party aboard to capture the ship's battle bridge and engineering sections and find out how it came through. The anomaly through which it entered turned out to be a natural occurrence, but they did learn that the Terran Rebellion had forced the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance out of their space following the capture of and were reestablishing the Empire. Kree took the combat knife as a trophy and continues to wear it in a belt scabbard as an addition to her uniform. In 2387 Kree was reassigned to serve as the first captain of the , the lead ship of the and Starfleet's first purpose-built carrier. Her extensive experience in carrier operations proved a boon to her command. Promotion to admiral For her long and distinguished service to Starfleet, Kree was promoted to rear admiral in 2395 and assigned to Starfleet Headquarters to head the Advanced Tactics Research Office. While there she supervised the pre-production and early construction of the , prototype of the Marduk-class Fast Attack Carrier, a variant of the designed with an extensive hangar bay and a bridge optimized for directing fighter operations. Upon reaching the rank of admiral in 2404 she moved to Starfleet Command, but her aggressive personality didn't mesh particularly well with desk duty at that level. In 2408 she had a serious falling-out with Fleet Admiral William T. Riker and requested a transfer back to field duty. She was given authority to form a permanent task force with whichever ships and crew she desired. She selected Captain Bronok Zell for her flag captain and requested the mothballed prototype USS Marduk for her flagship. She then chose the , , and to complete the Marduk Carrier Battle Group and put herself at the disposal of Starfleet Command for surgical attacks and troubleshooting missions. Personality Amnell Kree generally comes across as stern and gruff, and rarely smiles. She can be very abrasive and does not suffer fools gladly. Decorations * with cluster (2360) * Pistol Sharpshooter Medal, Type 2 Phaser (2360) * Pistol Sharpshooter Medal, 9mm Slugthrower ( ) * (2374): Awarded for developing the Kree Slash at the Third Battle of Deep Space 9 * Starfleet Expeditionary Medal and (2374): Awarded at for landing on Chin'toka II to rescue a downed squadron member * Purple Heart (2375): Awarded for injuries sustained at the * Dominion War Service Medal (2376): Awarded for serving in the Dominion War Behind the scenes Amnell Kree was created by StarSword-C for the Foundry mission "Bait and Switch". External links Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Trill